


I'm Weak (and what's wrong with that?)

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, fuck i hate this fic but ack, i suck at writing so yeah, if this doesnt make sense, im sorry, it doesnt make sense to me too, sorry in advance, this sucks y'all, uh give me some hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this fic does not make sense i am so sorryplz comment im desperate





	1. Weak

**Author's Note:**

> this fic does not make sense i am so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> plz comment im desperate

Lena Kieran Luthor isn't weak or that's what the media says but in reality she's broken, she is so broken. She thought she was unfixable, unlovable then she met Kara Danvers, her friend, her one and only friend. She shared a lot of memories with Kara, mostly happy ones, Kara makes her feel more... more whole, but whenever her and Kara fight, it ruins her. She goes back to being the ruthless, cold Luthor that everyone fears and talks about.

The first time they did fight. The taller woman barely recognised the Luthor, Lena's walls were up, she looked and talked to Kara like she was her employee instead of her best friend, calling her Ms. Danvers. When one of them finally apologises, they hug, laugh, cry and eat ice cream while binge watching Disney movies. It didn't show but it relieved Lena whenever they do make up.


	2. Weaker

The surprising thing about Lena is that she gets nightmares, mostly about her mother and her brother. She calls Kara, Kara's presence always calms her down. The first time she did call her, she was panicking, thinking it was childish but when she finally had the guts to call Kara, Kara knocked on her door literally after 10 seconds (Lena may or may have not counted the seconds.) Lena questioned how it took Kara so quickly to come here, her apartment was on the other side of town.  


Kara stammered, trying to find an explanation. Lena smiled, finding the flustered Kara adorable."I- I was on this side of town, just you know! Um, just having a stroll, uh yeah, that's it!"

Lena raised a brow. "At 2 in the morning?" Kara turned red and didn't answer, she stepped inside and turned to Lena with a concerned expression, she asked if she was okay in the softest voice, Lena could barely hear her, she nodded and hugged Kara, crying softly on her shoulder.

The blonde hugged back, murmuring sweet things to her. "Oh, I can see the headlines now, Lena Luthor, the CEO of LCorp has nightmares about her family and calls CatCo reporter for assurance. God, I'm weak." She laughed, wiping the salty tears, Kara laughed with her "You're safe, you're safe with me. Lena, you're not weak... You're amazing." Lena believed that for a while.


	3. Weakest

Lena shouldn't have trusted her so easily, God she was weak, believing all the lies the stupid Super told her. She knew all about Kara's secret, the moment the oblivious Super said her first lie excuse. She was angry. Mostly angry at herself. Helping at the DEO didn't help her, she had to be with the Super for hours, sometimes days.

She didn't mind for the first few days in the DEO, helping people was something Lena always wanted to do, but the more she spent time with Supergirl, the more her heart broke. When she finally snapped, she yelled at Kara in the middle of the DEO HQ, she didn't care if someone was recording them, she just wanted all of that anger out, so she took it out on Kara. She distanced herself, refusing Kara's calls, voicemails and appointments to meet her in her office.

She was in front of Kara's apartment door, before she could even knock, Kara opened the door, smiling, but it wasn't her usual bright, sunny, could heat up a whole room smile. It was sad, wasn't as bright, more broken.

Lena shuffled inside, not saying a word to her. "I lied to you and I'm sorry for that. I know you're a liar too but I need you to pretend. Please, just be Kara for me right now. I need my Kara back, just for tonight."

Kara looked heartbroken “That’s still me, I’m still that person.”

Lena nodded, tears welling up. “Yes exactly, lie to me like that.”

 

Lena Kieran Luthor was weak, weak for so many reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> blame my coffee fuelled black out for this horrible fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> kill me at @your-worst-fvckin-nightmare on tumblr


End file.
